


Chocolate Lover

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2005.





	Chocolate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2005.

Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth, but Remus sat still, blandly smiling while Snape insulted him as much as humanely possible. Finally the vitriol stilled and Snape was left, spent and panting, clutching for breath. Remus stood up, pushed him onto the chair, then straddled the Potions Master who was still glaring at him. As Snape opened his mouth to curse him out again, Remus silenced him with a kiss, tongues duelling as the wolf took dominance over his mate. Finally Remus moved and picked up a Honeyduke’s bag.

“Yes, Severus, chocolate is better than sex.”


End file.
